Parfois les ennuis portent une capuche et un masque
by Ryuhzaki
Summary: Vous êtes tenaces humains, et je dois reconnaître que je vous admire pour cela. A l'image des cafards, vous rampez sur ce monde comme s'il vous appartenait, pensant maîtriser votre Destin... Mais laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire... Hm, comment la débuter ? Ah oui : "Il était une fois les gentils Black Diamonds... Et un jour... Ils périrent tous. De ma main." [AscianOC]


Contexte : _Depuis de longues semaines, le danger rôde au dessus de la tête des Black Diamonds. Entre les manigances de l'Empire, les disparitions inexpliquées de certains de leurs amis et les comportements étranges des autres... Chaque membre peut le sentir... Le Mal approche. Pourtant vaillants et parés à toutes les éventualités, ou presque, les BD étaient cependant loin de se douter que la menace viendrait de l'**intérieur**..._

Songs : Playlist des OST de Star Trek Discovery.

Petit OS faisant contexte à un roleplay de groupe.

Les Asciens rôdent, et personne n'est à l'abri... Particulièrement lorsque l'un des leurs mène une vendetta personnelle contre une compagnie libre entière dans le but de mener à bien ses plans séculaires...

* * *

**\- Et tout ne fut plus que Ténèbres -**

* * *

\- Maman ?

Lorsque Malya poussa la porte entrebâillée de sa maison d'enfance, bâtisse principale d'un corps de ferme aux alentours du Ranch de Brancharquée, ce ne fut pas la félicité habituelle qui l'étreignit. A la place, ce fut l'angoisse sourde tapie au creux de son ventre depuis des mois qui gronda. Comme dans une mauvaise histoire de fantômes errants qui n'aurait pas manquée de lui faire lâcher quelques glapissements, les gonds de la porte grincèrent, dévoilant une pièce à vivre plongée dans la pénombre et seulement éclairée par la lueur vacillante d'une bougie à l'agonie.

La jeune chevalier dragon esquissa un pas, puis un second et la porte claqua dans son dos, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Aussitôt, son corps se plaça en position de défense et Malya se maudit intérieurement d'avoir accédé à l'habituelle requête de ses parents adoptifs bannissant toute arme dans l'habitation. Au moins était-elle à présent entraînée physiquement pour se défendre… Et au besoin, peut-être pourrait-elle utiliser la magie noire, bien qu'elle lui soit proscrite. L'obscurité ambiante l'étreignit dans son linceul, comme une mère aimante, et la jeune femme frissonna. Sur ses gardes, elle avança encore un peu, laissant la possibilité à ses yeux de s'habituer à l'ambiance inquiétante des lieux. Petit à petit, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent face à elle et son cœur rata alors probablement plusieurs battements, cognant comme un forcené dans sa cage thoracique. Si Malya n'avait jamais eu honte d'avouer qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir peur… Cette situation lui prouva qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti la peur sous sa forme la plus sombre, cette terreur glaçante qui vous enveloppe et vous étouffe.

Ses yeux vairons détaillèrent ses parents, Sylvine et Orix Keller, figés face à face, comme si le temps était suspendu. Ce ne fut pas tant de les voir immobiles qui terrifia le plus Malya. Ce fut de voir le couteau de cuisine que son père tenait sous la gorge de sa femme ou la dague de chasse que sa mère pointait sur le cœur de son époux. Et derrière eux… Une silhouette sombre auréolée d'un scintillement violacé qui terrorisa plus encore la jeune femme.

\- J'ai failli attendre Guerrière de la Lumière, s'éleva une voix veloutée qui donna des sueurs froides à Malya.

\- Laissez-les partir, s'entendit-elle ordonner – _supplier_ \- d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Un petit rire lui répondit.

\- Ils ne sont ici que pour m'assurer que tu te tiendras tranquille…

La silhouette se leva et s'approcha d'un pas, suffisamment pour que sous sa large capuche noire, Malya puisse distinguer ses traits mystifiés par la lueur vacillante de la bougie.

\- Vous ! souffla-t-elle tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

\- Et oui, moi ! Oh, allez, Guerrière de la Lumière, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sentais pas les ennuis arriver avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement ?

Il marqua un bref temps d'arrêt, leurs corps seulement séparés d'un mètre, les parents de la jeune femme placés entre eux, comme un bouclier.

\- Non ? Vraiment pas ? Il soupira. Vous autres humains êtes si… _Primitifs_. Je vous ai pourtant laissé des milliers d'indices convergeant vers moi et même si je dois avouer que j'ai adoré vous voir vous débattre inutilement contre une fatalité donc vous ignorez tout… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un petit peu déçu.

Lorsqu'elle le vit contourner ses parents vers la gauche, Malya pivota sur la droite, comme pour garder entre eux une distance de sécurité, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'à ce stade… Rien ne pourrait les sauver. D'un mouvement de poignet, son vis-à-vis fit apparaître un masque couleur sang qu'il vint placer devant ses yeux dans un geste mécanique et visiblement rôdé.

\- Ce corps… commença la jeune femme en le désignant du menton.

\- Ah, ça ? Demanda-t-il en levant les bras pour s'observer, le tissu de sa longue robe noire bruissant. Il est mort depuis bien longtemps si c'est la question que tu te poses. Mais comme je m'y étais habitué… Je l'ai gardé. Je suis un grand sentimental, que veux-tu.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? Juste pour pouvoir investir son corps ? Mais… Je croyais que… balbutia-t-elle en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sauver, sans aucune façon.

\- Franchement, soupira-t-il, tu ne croyais quand même pas que les miens possédaient à long terme certains des vôtres sans séquelles ? Ton ami Thancred, par exemple, il est un petit peu _cassé_ depuis sa colocation, si je ne m'abuse ? Et bien le mien, il est _juste_ mort. C'est moins ennuyeux que d'avoir une voix qui vous crie qu'elle veut sortir, qu'elle ne veut pas mourir, de lui rendre son corps, _bla bla bla_… Que de palabres inutiles pour une issue indubitablement fatale.

La gorge de Malya se serra en même temps que son estomac se contractait et elle dut se faire violence pour retenir la bile qui lui brûlait l'œsophage. Au fil des secondes s'égrenant, il était aisé de comprendre que chaque individu n'était pour lui qu'un vulgaire insecte qu'on balaye d'un revers de manche, que l'on écrase d'un talon expert. Il s'avança encore et elle recula, sa cuisse cognant contre l'une des chaises en bois de la salle à manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Malya eut presque l'impression de crier cette question, comme si la prononcer pouvait faire s'évacuer la tension qui habitait son corps. Mais le sourire de son interlocuteur ne fit que renforcer la pression qui s'abattait sur elle comme le 7ème fléau.

\- Ce que tout un chacun souhaite… Que la balance penche dans la bonne direction.

\- Quelle bonne direction ? La vôtre ? argua-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils. On ne vous laissera pas faire ! Si ce n'est pas moi, quelqu'un d'autre comprendra et vous arrêtera !

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien ! Il serait temps que vous me divertissiez un petit peu. Je planifie depuis trop longtemps mes projets pour prolonger mon ennui. Et vous n'allez pas me gâcher toutes les innombrables surprises que j'ai prévues !

La peur se valant à la colère, Malya le fusilla du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le rire de la silhouette encapuchonnée. Un pas, puis un autre. Tels deux adversaires dans une arène, ils se tournaient autour, gardant une certaine distance entre eux. Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa ses parents, toujours figés. Son geste n'échappa guère à l'intrus qui lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, ses mains passant sur la flamme de la bougie sans qu'il ne se brûle.

\- Peut-être qu'il serait temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet ?

Ce fut sa chance. A la seconde même où il lui tourna le dos, Malya attrapa sur la table un couteau, pauvre couvert délaissé et mal aiguisé, et se jeta sur la silhouette auréolée. A nouveau, le temps fut comme suspendu. Malya se vit plonger avec lenteur jusqu'à la gorge de son maléfique interlocuteur alors qu'il se tournait dans sa direction, le couteau effleurant sa carotide… Pour s'y planter. Un affreux borborygme sortit alors de la bouche de sa victime lorsqu'elle retira d'un coup sec le couteau et s'éloigna de deux pas, sur le qui-vive. Si elle vacilla, la chose à l'apparence humaine ne s'écroula pas et se contenta de porter la main à sa gorge d'où s'écoulait un épais liquide poisseux que Malya sentait déjà imbiber ses mains.

\- Quand je parlais d'entrer dans le vif du sujet… Je ne pensais pas à ça.

\- C… C'est impossible, balbutia la jeune dragoon d'une voix blanche, vous devriez être…

\- Mort ? Décidément, tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Ce corps est _déjà_ mort.

Un sourire terrifiant étira ses lèvres et dans un geste désespéré, Malya se jeta devant ses parents. Elle abandonna aussitôt son attitude belliqueuse et son couteau sur le sol qui rebondit dans un bruit métallique.

\- Pitié… Tout, mais pas ça, je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais… Pas eux. S'il-vous-plaît ? supplia-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas prête à les perdre, pas eux, alors qu'ils n'étaient que d'innocents civils et qu'elle était responsable de cette situation. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et elle était à court d'options.

\- Encore plus pathétique que je l'escomptais, grimaça la silhouette masquée. Rassure-toi, j'avais déjà prévu que tu accomplisses mes quatre volontés, et je n'avais pas pour ambition de les tuer. Il sera en effet plus amusant, à terme, de te regarder venir le faire toi-même.

\- Je…

Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'éloigner qu'il était déjà sur elle, sa main ensanglantée esquissant une caresse aérienne sur l'une de ses joues.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas douloureux, promit-il.

Malya sentit alors une chape de plomb s'abattre sur son corps, comme si le poids d'une montagne dravanienne l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. L'air vint à manquer tandis que la pénombre ambiante devenait plus opaque, l'aura violette et ébène de son agresseur l'entourant comme une brume épaisse. Puis vint la brûlure, comme si l'on essayait d'arracher son âme de son corps. Elle n'était pas capable de savoir si elle criait, car elle n'était pas certaine d'entendre et d'être capable de se fier à ses sens tandis que son cerveau tentait de contrôler la douleur.

\- Ca fait mal n'est-ce pas… Peut-être que j'ai un peu menti, s'amusa-t-il tandis que sa voix lui parvenait plus clairement qu'aucun autre son.

\- P… Pour… Quoi m… essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

Son corps se mit à convulser et Malya s'écroula au sol dans un râle de douleur. Son agonie était lente, comme si son assaillant se délectait de cette situation.

\- Pourquoi toi ? Hm…

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, sa large silhouette sombre la surplombant tandis qu'elle s'agitait, comme pour se débarrasser de cette brume agressive.

\- Parce que tu n'es _rien_.

La volonté de la jeune femme vacilla. _Non ! C'est_ _faux_ _!_

\- A dire vrai, je vous ai tous observés attentivement. J'ai longuement réfléchi. Qui était le plus à même parmi vous de faire sombrer les autres, de vous désunir ? demanda-t-il pour lui-même. Il me fallait le pantin parfait. Pas quelqu'un de trop faible, inutile. Ni quelqu'un de trop accompli qui n'aurait pas manqué de complexifier mes plans. Et toi… Tu m'as été servie sur un plateau d'argent. Présente sans l'être, suffisamment de passage dans votre compagnie pour créer quelques liens, mais suffisamment en retrait pour qu'on ne remarque pas tout de suite son absence. Quelqu'un de relativement _insignifiant_… Toi. On ne t'a pas retourné ton amour, tu ne retrouveras jamais tes parents, toutes ces autres relations futiles… _Une moins-que-rien_. _Un insecte_.

Chaque fois, Malya ressentait ces mots comme un coup de poignard intolérable. Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, mais n'avait d'autre choix que de le faire. A nouveau, il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, commença-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, j'ai déjà croisé un autre toi dans un autre monde. Une Guerrière des Ténèbres accomplie, cruelle, sans attache… Maaaais… Il me manquait quelque chose pour mon plan. Elle était beaucoup trop inconsistante et faible pour que je puisse en obtenir quelque chose d'intéressant. Car tu as quelque chose que cette autre version de toi-même n'avait pas.

_Non !_

\- L'espoir.

Son sourire s'étira et Malya suffoqua en portant ses mains à sa gorge dans le vain espoir de trouver de l'air.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de transformer cet espoir en désespoir, d'en faire une motivation suffisamment puissante pour que plus rien n'ait d'emprise sur toi ? A part moi, évidemment, ricana-t-il. Tu es la première carte du château à abattre, ajouta-t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te tuer. Ce serait contre-productif. Mais, de fait… Ce sera _pire_.

Le rire qui le secoua donna envie à la jeune femme de vomir. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à ses amis, à sa famille…

\- Je te laisserai regarder, jusqu'à ce que ton âme ne soit plus que noirceur et que, de ta propre volonté, tu apportes chaos et destruction. Et je pense même aller payer une petite visite à tes amis lorsque j'aurais pris possession de ton corps pour cajoler ton âme de ténèbres.

Des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler de ses paupières mi-closes tandis que la voix de l'Ascien lui parvenait comme un murmure à la fois terrifiant et rassurant au creux de son oreille.

\- Mais j'en oublie mes bonnes manières… Mon réel nom est Nezebiel, mais je me contenterai d'un « _Maître_ »…

_Et tout ne fut plus que Ténèbres._


End file.
